


What Did She Say?

by Semi_problematic



Series: Crack [11]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas teaches their daughter a new word.





	What Did She Say?

Lukas sat in front of the highchair, smiling down at his daughter. "Do you miss daddy?"

His daughter, Alice, giggled and clapped her hands.

Lukas only smiled wider. "Yeah, I miss daddy, too." He turned to the bowl of cheerios next to him and picked one up, eating it before wiping his hands. "I should probably call him." He stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled his phone out. Turning it on he saw that Philip had already texted him, telling him he would be home soon. "That's pointless."

Alice made some kind of baby noise and Lukas just nodded.

"I feel you, I know how hard life can be." He leaned over and kissed her head, freezing when she started making the beginning noises of the word 'daddy' or maybe even 'dad.'

"D-d-da." She chanted, patting her tiny hands across her highchair.

Lukas sat back down. "Daddy. Can you say daddy?" 

She stared at him, silently.

Lukas sighed. "Da-duh-ee."

She blinked and looked up at him.

"Dad-ee." 

She reached for the bowl of cheerios and whined.

"Sweetheart. Just say this one word for me."

She made a generic baby noise and watched Lukas, making grabby hands for the bowl.

"No. Daddy."

"Eeeee." She replied.

"Yeah, that's part of it."

"Eeeeeeee." She said again..

Lukas sighed. "Come on. How hard can it be?"

"Daaaaaeeeeeee." She said, slamming her hands on the table.

"Son of a bitch." Lukas breathed, handing her the bowl cheerios. 

"Bitch." 

Lukas looked up at Alice, his eyes wide. "No!" 

"Bitch." She said again, a wide smile on her face.

"No, Alice-" 

"Baby! I'm home." Philip called from the living room as he made his way towards the kitchen. "I have a few bags and I would love some help."

Lukas nodded. "Yeah, okay-"

"Bitch." Alice cheered.

Philip froze in the doorway. "What did she just say?"

"Bitch."

"Lukas Waldenbeck I swear to god-"

"In my defense I was trying to teach her how to say daddy." Lukas put his hands up in defeat. "The bitch part slipped."

"You said it again!" 

Lukas sighed. "I'm gonna go.."

Philip nodded. "Good idea."


End file.
